ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
O.G.'s Power Rangers adaption of Ryusoulger
Note I'm willing to negotiate with BOOM! Studios, if they agree with my terms. And yes they can ignore the original plot in Hasbro's version because I know that Hasbro won’t agree with my conditions. PS, ZORDS DESERVE LOVE! Charecters Rangers George/Red Knight Ranger: Named after the Saint George of legends. George is cool headed born leader who is interested in swordsmanship. He perfers to work alone to improve his swordmenship because of the loss of his parents. Jack Hawkins/Blue Knight Ranger: An English man who’s interested in paleontology. Mai Lin Quin Shi /Pink Knight Ranger: A Chinese girl who‘s the strongest in the group and an expert in kung fu. Her ancestors where Dragon Masters. Apep/Green Knight Ranger: An African with a playful nature. When he was a child he heard stories about the Mokele-Mbembe, and wishes to prove that most prehistoric animals are still alive by studying Cryptozoology. Martha/Black Knight Ranger: She’s a Christian who works at a college church. She can be cold sometimes but has a sweet heart. Colombus/Gold Knight Ranger: An alien mercenary from an aquatic planet who came to earth to track down Death Board. Other Heroes Lancy/Brown Dino Knight: She's descendent of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere. Allies Mordredia/Red Dino Team Ranger: She the mentor of the Dino Knights Ranger and helps them to work together like ture knights. She teaches swordmenship at swordmen class. Optional: she’s married either to Jason or Rocky. Jason/Red Thunder Team Ranger: A former Red Dino Team Ranger. Merlin: He created the ”Dino Knight Morpher”, ”Dino Knight Swords/Mose Knight Sword”, and “Dino Knight Keys”. He appears as a spirit and helps Mordredia and the Dino Knight Rangers in a need for wisdom. Matang: Villains Death Board Leader * Chess Master Belphegor/Demonic Form Generals * Kaiser Kojirō: * Captain Stronghold: voiced by Eric Schussler. * Rookor: * Bishowmen: Killed by Martha in her Dino Knight Complete Mode. voiced by Dave Wittenberg. * Bipolion: * Jester Knight: A trickster type of character. Killed by Apep in his Dino Knight Complete Mode. Voiced by Andrew Rannells. * Tank Knight: Others * Morgan Le Fay: She joins up with Death Board after the generals freed her. She also creates the Chimeras. * Lancy/Dark Dino Knight Chimeras * Fincicorn: Defeated by Dino Knight Megazord/Tricera Mode. * Gladusa * Kragun * Cerberies: A Chimera created from the carcass of a boy’s pet dog. It gives people rabies when it bites them. Defeated by T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Raptor Armor. * Cockatrick: Defeated by Dino Knight Megazord/Ptera-Proco Formation. * Shenster * Mountroll * Kelpie * Pyramummy: Defeated Dino Knight Megazord/Kentra Armor. * Maganastayer * Ghost Ship: Defeated by Mosa Knight Megazord/Deinonychus Armor. * Boulem * Arachne: Defeated by T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Dimetro Armor. * Dodomancer: When first created, Dodomancer plans to bring back it’s kind from the dead. Defeated by Twilight Knight Megazord. * Dwarate: A dwarf like Chimera with Karate moves. Defeated by Dino Knight Megazord/Proco Armor. * Flee Reaper * Glarwalker: Defeated by Spino Zord. * Beelzebones * Polterhouse * Durahorror: Defeated by Dino Knight Megazord/Ankylo Formation. * Sylph Beast * Gnome Mole * Charypool * Wizasaur * Lokar Clone * Phanocherous Giga Chimera * Drakaiju/Super: Defeated by T Rex Zord in the first episode. * Primogenitor Dragon: Defeated by King Dino Knight Megazord. * Dogairy Foot Soldiers * Pawn Soilders Drakon’s Team * Drakkon * Scrozzle Other Villians * Stingy Jack/Jack of the Lantern * Krampus Arsenals Morphers * Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Knight Morpher * Complete Knight Morpher: Enables each ranger to change into their complete form * Jurassicalibur: Created by Merlin that would equal Excalibur's power. It enables each ranger into a new form, with revised armor and a cape. George gives it the name Jurassicalibur. Side Arms * Dino Knight Sword * Mosa Knight Sword Combinations * Mosa Breaker: A combination of the Mosa Knight Morpher and the Mosa Knight Sword. Multi Use Devices * Dino Armor Keys Other Devices * Dino Knight Buckle Riding (optional) * Raptor Riders Knight Armor Keys * Morphing Keys ** Tyrannosaurus/Red Knight Key: ** Triceratops/Blue Knight Key: ** Ankylosaurus/Pink Knight Key: ** Smilodon/Green Knight Key: ** Kentrasaurus/Black Knight Key: ** Mosasaurus/Gold Knight Key: ** Megalosaurus/Brown Knight Key: ** Megalosaurus/Dark Knight Key: * Auxiliary Keys ** Postosuchus/Power Knight Key: ** Mastodon/Stretch Knight Key: ** Brachiosaurus/Heavy Knight Key: ** Utahraptor/Speed Knight Key: ** Archelon/Hard Knight Key: ** Dimorphadon/Hearing Knight Key: ** Moa/Smoke Knight Key: ** Troodon/Sight Knight Key: ** Sarcuchucus/Strength Knight Key: ** Compy/Shrink Knight Key: ** Stegosaurus/Glare Knight Key: ** Antelodont/Spray Knight Key: ** Terror Bird/Float Knight Key: ** Parasaurolophus/Repair Knight Key: ** Iguanadon/Answer Knight Key: ** Pachycephalosaurus/Polish Knight Key: ** Andrewsarchus/Smell Knight Key: ** Megatherium/Inflate Knight Key: ** Allosaurus/Hidden Knight Key: ** Therazinosaurus/Double Knight Key: ** Titanaboa/Spin Knight Key: ** Zeuglodon/Sleep Knight Key: ** Centrasaurus/Dry Knight Key: ** Apatosaurus/Soft Knight Key: * Power-Up ** Dimetrodon/Fire Knight Key: ** Spinosaurus/Lighting Knight Key: ** Ceratosaurs/Wind Knight Key: ** Deinonychus/Dark Knight Key: ** Velociraptor/Light Knight Key: ** Megaraptor/Twilight Knight Key: ** Procaptodon/Earth Knight Key: ** Pteradon/Ice Knight Key: ** Dragosaurus/Complete Knight Key: Zords Main * King Dino Knight Megazord ** Dino Knight Megazord *** T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode *** Tricera Zord *** Ankylo Zord ** Saber Tooth Zord ** Kentra Zord * Spino Zord ** Dimetra Zord ** Mosa Knight Megazord *** Mosa Zord *** Ammonite Zords 1 & 2 * Cerata Knight Megazord ** Cerata Zord ** Laophis Zords 1 & 2 * Ptera Knight Megazord/Pterazord/Egg * Megalosaurus Zord/Warrior Mode: A PR exclusive Zord. Axuliry * Megaraptor Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Deinonychus Zord * Procoptodon Zord & Junior Additional Formations * Dino Knight Megazord/Tricera Armor: Enables the Megazord with fencing abilities. * Dino Knight Megazord/Ankylo Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Saber Tooth Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Kentra Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Proco Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Dimetro Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Raptor Armor * Twilight Knight Megazord * Mosa Knight Megazord/Deinonychus Armor * Volcano Knight Megazord * Dragon Knight Megazord * Dragon Knight Zord * Dino Knight Megazord/Ptera-Proco Formation Music The background music has some primeval mix with medieval themes. The best example are in thsee link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN8--tpfe6Q&app=desktop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9Od7R6eAtY&app=desktop The opening song “Knights Unit” has a mix of primeval and medieval theme, featuring a female singer. Beast Morphers Team-Up Though I sometimes wish for Dinosaurs and Beasts Themed Team-Ups such as MM Dino Team + Wild Force, Dino Thunder + Jungle Fury, and Dino Charge + Beast Cube. Story is about the Dino Knights reuniting to defend the source of Morphinia from the Beast Morphers who believed it to be the source of Morph X. But both teams must put aside their differences to defeat a great evil. Trivia * This series celebrates Power Rangers 31th anniversary as a post anniversary: ** * The series also has references to the past Dino Themed Rangers: ** * Dino Knights is highly based on fantasy like “Mystic Force” with the morphers having a mystic power for the Rangers to morph. It also includes myths from the Arthurian Legends. Other Power Rangers Links The remake page links to the mentor named Mordredia: https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_Remakes_List https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptations https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Hasbro’s_Power_Rangers_The_Beginning https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptation_of_Kiramager[[Category:Omega groudon]] Category:Power Rangers Category:Live-Action Category:Ideas Category:Hasbro Category:Idea Category:Dinosaurs Category:Medieval Category:Comics Category:Comic Books